The God’s Child
by HyperChiMD
Summary: A day at the tournament changes with the appearance of someone from the past and with them comes a history, a story, & lives of those they did not know and would give anything to have. But the most they come with the one thing they thought never existed.
1. Chapter 1: Eyes

The God's Child

Dis: The Legend of Zelda is not mine. It is property of the Nintendo corporation and all it's original properties. This original story idea is mine tough.

Key:

Dxtnhfrd: Context

_Dfvbijdg_: Thoughts.

""Dvbdukl"": Quotes from written works.

_**Kjhjdklg**_**: **Quotes from people

Chapter 1: Eyes

The grass blew across the field, dancing in the bright blue sunlight, a bug popping up here and there, feet pounding on the makeshift dirt road as a crowd passed by. A long person walking off to the side ignored the wind, the sky, and the entire peaceful atmosphere altogether surrounding them many different kinds of people from many different races from many different places, all heading for the same place, with the same idea, Kakariko village, to take part in the tournament. The loner walks away from the crowd and looks up at the wall separating the crowd from those inside, Hyrule Castle. They stand there for more than ten moments, just starting at the blocks of stone. Giving the castle one last look, the loner rejoins the crowd in the walk up the steps.

"_Maybe I will find that kid here."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I still don't believe this." A young man clad in a green tunic with his blonde hair pulled back into a long green cap complains.

"Link stop complaining. You know you shouldn't enter this year. With a sprained wrist, swinging around a sword might hurt it even further." A red head girl in a pink dress scolds right back at him.

"Malon I know you know I volunteered to help you and your dad yesterday, but I still can't believe I got a sprained wrist out of catching something." Link grumbles.

"_He's going to be in a bad mood for the rest of the competition. I'll never understand what it is with men and these things."_ Malon thinks. "It doesn't even start for another hour, so find something else to do!" Link continues to pout. "Fine if you are going to be that way then I'll just leave!" Link opens his mouth to talk, but Malon has already run off.

"This is not fair. I help out at the ranch and now I can't even enter this year's tournament." Link thinks as he remembers yesterday.

"Hey Link ever bailed hay before?" A middle-aged man with balding hair asks Link.

"No. What's that Talon?" Link replies

"Well, it's where I stand on the back of the cart and throw hay and your job is to catch it. It's pretty simple. Ingo and I are starting to get a little too old, wanna try it?" Talon asks him.

"Sure." _"It doesn't sound too bad. I just hope nothing bad happens before the tournament tomorrow" _

Talon then jumps on the back of a cart filled with hay and he starts throwing it them to Link. Everything was going along smoothly until…

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW!!"

Looking back at it now, Link still wondered how he managed to hurt himself.

"_All I had to do was catch hay."_ Link shakes his head and looks up to see some men working a banner while others were working on the strings and wiring holding it up. _"I'd hate it to be underneath one of those poles if they fell."_

Link wanting to sit down finds some crates lined up against a house. Looking at his brace on his arm he hears from his right. "This year is going to be spectacular. Look at all the people that have come. Hyrule's little competition has grown so much."

Link smiles to himself and responds. "I know that voice." He turns around and faces the woman talking to him and in a hushed voice, "Princess Zelda, what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be at the palace?"

"Doing what?" Zelda replies back to him, a coy little smile resting upon her face.

"Well I for one don't want to have to deal with Impa's wrath if she shows up here. Besides you know as well as I do that even on days like today you still have duties that you must attend to."

"I'm well aware of that Link, but Impa gave me the day off, so I decided to attend the tournament. See what all the fuss is about. And also do you have and idea as to how many of my Lords and Ladies are going to be here as well?"

"I'm willing to guess, quite a few."

"And your guess would be right, Link." Zelda says, as she begins to walk away her long blonde hair peeking out from under her shawl. Link jumps up and follows after her. "I noticed your hand. So you won't be joining in this year's tournament?"

"Nope can't. I don't want to make it worse than it already is. Besides, I win every year. It might do me some good for once to just sit back and observe. After all, I've been refusing the knight ship that's offered every year. It might do Hyrule some good for some one else to win."

"Yes Link, you've been depriving us of so many knights year after year, that's it is truly staring to make it's impact on our army." Zelda says, sarcasm dripping off her words. Link just smirks back. Then they burst out in laughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They kept walking around the hustle and bustle of the crowd; merchants sprang up overnight intent on making as big of a profit as possible from the crowds. Shouting out their own good and competing with each other also making this event into a sort of tournament for themselves, passing by everyone, not even looking to see what they were selling they walked by. Which for them was good. Better to be ignored and forgotten than be seen and pressed to buy something for which meant nothing.

"Hey look out!" Everyone around them begins to move quickly; looking up they saw a pole falling down. "Look out!" Suddenly, the hand of someone grabs onto their arm and pull, before the pole lands. They feel the ground slam into their body, not an once of pain registers then the pole lands next to them both. Looking up they see the man that just rescued them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Link after making sure the pole didn't land on either of them checks over the person.

"Link are you all right?" Zelda asks as she runs up to him. Link nods his head and looks back at the stranger. He can't see much of their face. Link then nearly jumps back when he locks eyes with the stranger. Shocked and confused by the dark glare that they are giving him, feeling those eyes burn into him, the anger feeling as if they could set him aflame. The stranger rips their arm out of his grasp and then begins to run into the crowd that gathered while they were on the ground and quickly sprints away. "Hey wait a minute!" Zelda calls after them, but they are already out of reach. Zelda watches them run even more, she then turns and asks Link "Do you think they are ok?"

"…Yea, I bet they're fine." Link continues to stare after the stranger. _"I've never seen eyes like those before."_ He feels a little chill sent down his spine and replays the image of those eyes over in his mind.

"Link are you really ok?" Link looks back at Zelda.

"I'm fine. They just…"

"They what?"

"…They just had these really wired eyes, that's all." He mumbles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Glancing down the street witnessing that people have already moved on over what had just occurred they see the man in the green tunic speaking with a girl in a simple blue dress. Turning away and continuing to their original destination they look back and see that the woman's clothes are made out of simple, but fine silk instead of homespun cotton.

"Come one, come all, for the chance of an lifetime! Here here, men show you strength and test you wits in Hyrule's greatest competition of all time. The annual marshal arts tournament! All fighters of every race of every breed come and show your strength and for the winner 1,000 rupees and a chance for Hyrule's knighthood! The only time when…"

Brushing past the man and heading into the tent they cast one last look over their shoulder at the crowd and see that the man and the woman have left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey hey Link. What are you doing out here? You should be in there signing up for the tournament!"

"_I knew I would be running into him sooner or later today. Well time for some noise."_ Link thinks as he turns to the young man with short brown hair wearing a plain brown tunic and boots. Dirt covering him knees down, Link smirks at his unkempt appearance.

"Can't this year Bram." Link holds up his damage wrist with the brace on it.

Bram intently looks at it for a minute. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!?"

"Do not SCREAM at me! It's not like it was intentional or anything!"

"You idiot! Now who am I gonna watch kick everyone's ass this year huh?!"

"There are always new people showing up to this thing! Find a new favorite this time!"

"You bet I will! You idiot! I can't believe you'd hurt yourself right before the big tournament!"

"Don't even start!"

"Are you two done yet?" Zelda politely speaks to both of them. Link and Bram both stare at her. "Um. Excuse me. But I don't think it would do either of you very well to create a scene before this whole competition starts." She says and walks past them into the arena.

"Hey, Link ol' buddy ol' pal, who's the girl?" Bram says pointing at Zelda.

"SHE is none of your business, unless you want a few broken fingers!" Link hissed at Bram.

"Hey man I was just saying she's a cutie and all." –Death glare- "Aaaaany way. This year's players are from _everywhere_!"

"Really?" Zelda turns around and asks Bram.

"Yea. We got people from the East and the West. All over. But none of them have half of the stuff the men here have." Link slams his hand on the back of Bram's head. Bram shoots him a glare and Zelda gives Link a curious stare. "Hey! What was that for?!"

"I know what you meant." Zelda still gives Link a strange look and he just shakes his head, silently happy that she did not get what he really meant. They go inside the area and find a place to sit down. Bram sits down first and pats the seat next to him, Zelda approaches Bram, but before she can sit Link plops himself down next to Bram. Zelda give a curious glance and sits down next to Link while Bram is shooting Link some death glares.

"Hey Bram, it sound like you're a big fan of Link's."

"Oh yea. Link is just beyond amazing out there in the arena! Last he was able to flip this one guy over his shoulder that was about twice his side! You should have seen it! It was incredible! Link always does the greatest stuff every year and…"

"Is he a personal fan boy or something?" Zelda whispers to Link while Bram continues on and on about everything that Link did last year. Link begrudgingly nods his head and turns his focus back to the arena floor. Elbowing Bram in the side Link points to the field where all of this years tryouts were all lined up. Link eye's settle on a figure near the middle.

"Link what's wrong?" Zelda asks

"Yea you were fine a minute ago?" Bram says.

"_Don't tell me."_ Link thought. He again points to the field. Bram is the first to see.

"What the hell is that dumbass thinking? Look at him. He's way smaller than everyone else in this tournament. He'll be crushed."

Link is not listening to Bram instead he's staring at the small figure with the same eyes as the person Link rescued from before, the exact same bright red piercing eyes.


	2. Chapter 2: The Newcomer

**Chapter 2: The Newcomer**

Dis: The Legend of Zelda is not mine. It is property of the Nintendo corporation and all it's original properties. This original story idea is mine tough.

Key:

Dxtnhfrd: Context

_Dfvbijdg_: Thoughts.

""Dvbdukl"": Quotes from written works.

_**Kjhjdklg**_**: **Quotes from people

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Staring out at the crowd Jem made very little eye contact with any particular person. Until one group caught their eyes, seeing the man in green and the woman in blue Jem smirked at the new addition that was trying his clearly very hardest to get the girl's attention. If anything the boy looked like he was out of his liege, and it was even clearer when Jem saw the girl trying to get the other boy's attention.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Link and Zelda stared at Jem's back as he walked off of the field. Zelda turns to link and shakes his arm.

"Link when was the last time you saw someone do something like that?" She quickly says.

Link looks at her and shrugs. "I don't know." Link turns back to Jem, just in time to see his retreating back disappear into the housing unit under the stands.


End file.
